In the shower
by Alexiamorana
Summary: Iruka is almost done taking care of Kakashi who just happens to always get injured KakaIru M for nakedness
1. Iruka freaks

sorry this chap is short. I was determined to get something in about these two before i left for europe. First naru fic. Yey! finally.. my little contribution, ya? Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------

This was the third time Umino Iruka was assigned to take care of the Copy-Nin after an injury. First, they stayed in the hospital since it was short-staffed. Second was just a week at Iruka's place since Kakashi was still extremely woozy but could at least move. This time, they were in Kakashi's since Iruka was moving to a different apartment and there wasn't much furniture…

But three times!! Iruka was getting annoyed. Why him? Why did Kakashi always request him? _But I want Iruka-sensei to take care of me, Tsunade. Iruka is so kind_._ Iruka cooks well._ So he wasn't really complaining about the compliments, because those are always really nice to hear, but Kakashi was messy. At Iruka's he had left towels everywhere, he stumbled around naked when he thought Iruka wasn't looking, he never once let Iruka take off his mask. And here! This was even worse! It smelled of dog, it was dusty, messy, the walls were bare, those damn Icha Icha books were everywhere, there was porn in the bathroom…

"Iruka-sensei?"

"What?"

"Try not to dig your knife into my table."

He stared down at his hand holding a large steak knife, tip plunged into the wood. He had dug a little hole into the table during his thoughts.

"Oh. Sorry, Kakashi-san."

"Mm."

But the one thing that really got to Iruka and what made him glad that this was his last day to watch over Kakashi was something that happened just two nights ago:

Iruka had been in the shower standing under the water thinking empty thoughts to himself when he heard the curtain open beside him and watched as Kakashi - still masked- step in under the water. All thoughts immediately fell from his mind and he could do nothing but gape at the pale man that was completely and utterly naked.

_K-k-k-k-kashi? Kakashi? What the _"Fuck?"

"Excuse me?" He asked sleepily.

Iruka cupped his hands around his precious and backed into the tiles, mouth agape. He tried-_ don't look down don't look down, Iruka_ – not to pay attention to the naked aspect of Kakashi-

"What are you doing?"

"Lathering my hair."

"But-but you don't get into the shower right now."

"But it's my house."

"Yeah, but I'm in here!"

"So?" He rinsed and reached behind Iruka for the soap, expelling a squeak from Iruka who immediately dived out for a towel and rushed for Kakashi's room. He slammed the door behind him, panting and completely nerve shaken. Yes, it was true that he liked Kakashi, at least a little bit, but.. "The drugs, he's on pain killers, lots and lots of painkillers, he didn't know what he was doing, oooohhh Kami." He sat huddled on the floor before he remembered he came in here to grab fresh clothes and leave to tell Tsunade that he was done and Kakashi was fine and-

"Iruka?"

He squeaked again, jumped up and tightened his hold on his towel.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE NAKED, KAKASHI??? Did you ever think that maybe I don't want to see your penis dangling this way and that around your home? It's unsanitary besides! You have dogs around here and it's smelly and you never clean so what kind of infections do you think you could get-"

He was silenced by a cloth-covered kiss and a press to the chest. After a moment's hesitation, Iruka managed to push him back and grab his clothes, running to the main room. He heard the door click and used that time to dress swiftly. Then he left, dodging past Pakkun and out the door, rushing as fast he could to the Hokage's.

"Tsunade!" He screamed, slamming open her office door. "He was naked! I'm done! Get someone else!"

Tsunade blinked once before breaking a smile and laughed. A moment later Shizune joined in and both women where hysterical until Shikamaru entered and stood beside Iruka who was still in terrified-and-scared-for-life-position.

"Tsu-sunade-sama?" He straightened up and squeaked when he saw Shikamaru standing beside him.

"Woah, Iruka-sensei. What happened to you?"

Iruka remembered that he hadn't tied up his hair and he was probably still slightly wet under his shirt which wasn't very neat and Shizune and Tsunade had finally stopped laughing.

"He saw Kakashi naked," Tsunade said. "You scream like a little girl, sensei. And act like one." She sighed, "You have two more days to go. Anyone would kill to be in your position, Iruka."

He looked at Shikamaru beside him who shrugged and offered a half-smile. Iruka sighed and trudged out the door to reluctantly return to the apartment.


	2. Medication

took me long enough. enjoy!!

--

He entered the apartment in stealth-mode, clicking the door shut as quietly as possible behind him and scanning the area for signs of the hopefully-clothed-by-now Copy-nin.

He found him.

He wasn't clothed.

"Yo," was all the man had to say to him.

Iruka wanted to run for the hills, towards the monument and beyond. He couldn't take this… this… indecency any longer. He understood that this was the man's house and he could do whatever he wanted, but there are certain social rules that should still be abided by, even against one's own comforts. Like this. Kakashi should _not_ be sprawled ass-naked on his sofa reading Icha Icha with a _very_ prominent growing… Iruka couldn't even say the word in his mind, it was too disgusting.

"Iruka-sensei. Take a seat, have a beer. You seen Pakkun anywhere? I haven't been able to find that damn pup all day. It's past 11, sensei, you going to sleep soon? Why are you still wet?"

Iruka felt his nails dig deeper into the door firm against his back, mouth slightly agape at the ridiculous interrogation.

"I am WET because I was taking a SHOWER which you interrupted. I was going to go to sleep but now I'm very afraid to do so since you might RAPE ME. And NO, I haven't seen Pakkun all day, MAYBE because he has better things to do than be in this filthy excuse for a home!! WHY ARE YOU STILL NAKED, KAKASHI??"

He scrambled as fast as he could to the back of the house in search of a pair of pants for the man to put on. He found one buried in a pile of dirty clothing, which Iruka could have sworn he just washed a day ago. No sooner did he reenter the main part of the house was Kakashi standing in full glory with arms crossed.

Iruka squeaked in a higher pitch than usual, throwing the pants at the man and slapping a palm over his eyes, gesturing emphatically with the other.

"Please put on a pair of pants, Kakashi. I realize that you may normally relax in your home sans clothing, but as long as I am taking care of you, which is only for another two days, thank the kami, you _need_ to wear something. It makes me very uncomfortable otherwise."

He was expecting a response almost immediately but he heard nothing. Kakashi said nothing, nor was there the sound of rustling. He wasn't dressing…. Maybe Iruka should just try to get to sleep and bar the door with a few traps and curses. He was very afraid now.

Instead, his hand was pulled from his eyes, and both his arms were pinned to his sides. Kakashi attempted another cloth-covered kiss, but Iruka ducked and tried to pull away. Kakashi maneuvered his mask down with just his lips and chin-squiggling until his entire face was exposed and Iruka's heart stopped.

The man was in awe and didn't even realize that he was being kissed until it was over and his mouth was still agape and his eyes still wide and his heart still beating faster than usual.

Kakashi let him go and turned back to the sofa, picking up and folding the pants that had been thrown at him, placing them neatly over the armrest. He pulled his mask back up as he looked at the shocked teacher.

"You should get to sleep, Iruka. Looks like you've seen a ghost."

Iruka wanted to scream. _What the hell is wrong with this man? Naked with his - AGH - and then his… FACE and his lips and me being all…. _What is going on_??_

Instead he just stood and breathed, observing Kakashi disappear into the sofa with his book.

Maybe in the morning. Maybe his pills will have worn off in the morning.

Iruka got an idea.

He swept into the kitchen and dug through the cabinets to find where he kept the man's pills. There. He took them, stuffing them in a pocket, and dashed to the back of the house and into his room before the other even noticed he had budged.

If he doesn't take his pills then Iruka will _know_ if it's really the pills or not doing this to Kakashi. Hopefully it was just the pills. Just the pills. Oh please let it have just been the pills.

Except….

Taking them out of his pocket, he cradled the little orange and white-capped bottle in his hands. If he took Kakashi off the medication, he would hurt like hell, and Iruka would have to stay here longer. Which is certainly not something he wanted. They were good acquaintances and everything, but, this was the third time already.

So he didn't want to stay any longer. But he wanted to know if it was the medication that was making Kakashi say and … do … these things. It was certainly flattering. Iruka had never had this kind of attention before. He had never seen a full-grown man naked before, either.

"I don't!"

_You don't what, Iruka?_

"I don't want to see him naked again!!"

_Are you sure?_

He felt a deep flush rise to his cheeks and he lightly touched his face with a couple fingers.

_Are you sure you don't want a kiss again?_

"I…his face. He's beautiful, handsome, I mean. He's… I do."

Iruka tossed the pills on his bed, deciding he's put them back in the kitchen after Kakashi went to sleep, which was usually around 1:00. He just had to stay awake until then. Not that he didn't have anything to do. He had papers to grade and old mission reports to finish up. But now his heart was trembling as were his hands.

He sighed. "When did this happen?"


End file.
